


Romosexuals

by Romosexuality



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Rome, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic, Everyone Is Gay, Gladiators, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, no specific fandom but you can project whatever introvert/extrovert pairing you stan, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romosexuality/pseuds/Romosexuality
Summary: Pollice verso. The turned thumb.The signal to kill, to take the life of another. I could be the one standing in victory, or laying on the ground, anticipating my fate. That is simply the way of things.Little do they know, that when these two men enter the arena, their lives will be changed forever.note: [CHARACTER] indicates a POV switch
Relationships: Axius/DImitri
Kudos: 2





	1. The Ampitheatre

# Chapter 1

# Ampitheatre

At the sun’s peak on a Roman afternoon, a thief snuck into my shop to steal one of my tenderly crafted spears. When I found him, he ended up having that same spear pierced through his scrawny chest.

The commotion attracted the patrolling soldiers, and they took me away to put me under trial.

The judge tried me guilty.

So here I am, in an uncaring stone dungeon oblivious to the sentence it carried. I could do nothing except sit on the dirtied floor to rot or perish in futile resistance.

Two days after my imprisonment, I heard the clink of a key unlocking a door, and the jail keeper gestured to me. "You. The Republic will lift charges against you, but on one condition. We're short on fighters, so the Editor wants you prisoners to fight in the Colosseum. If you win, you get to go free. If not, well... you know the rest."

My mind numbed as I realized I was about to be fodder for the Colosseum. But what choice did I have? I nodded in compliance. Dumbfounded, I was led to a room filled to the brim with a variety of weapons, shields, and other equipment.

"Knock on the door when you're ready."

I shook my head, trying to reorganize my thoughts. Scanning the room, I let a battle play out in my imagination.

I probably wouldn’t be pitted against a monstrous Goliath of a man. Unless that was the new fad that roused the people. Whoever my opponent was wouldn't be able to exert themselves forever, and would wear themselves out, eventually. I could hold them at a distance with a spear, then get in and land the decisive blow. It was the actions of a coward, but it's a game of survival, not of pride.

To my disappointment, I couldn't find full-body armour. I had to settle for a helmet, an iron arm guard and a large, rectangular shield to protect myself. Even with all the extra protection, I still felt uncomfortably exposed in all the _wrong_ places.

The guard returned and ushered me through the darkened gates to the Amphitheatre. I’d visited the arena a couple of times, but never from the inside. The Editor’s voice reverberated through the limestone entrance to the arena.

"Today, we have a special guest. The Lion of Matilo, Dimitri! Who will be his prey today?"

The guard pushed me into the open. A sinking feeling ate away at my stomach as the Amphitheatre erupted.

I looked across the arena at my opponent — Dimitri. He equipped a Damascus steel sword and a bronze shoulder pad that matched the hue of his sun-kissed skin. He strutted around his side of the arena, lifting his arms to the crowd. It was as if he were embracing them and their praise.

He took one look at me, and his laugh boomed in the circular arena.

"This is who you send me?" He pointed condescendingly at me. "Pathetic. I've seen better-looking fighters in Ascrivium!"

The empty insult rolled off me, but the crowd went wild for his showmanship. I kept my mouth shut, only adjusting my stance to fight in response.

Dimitri paused for a moment, his expression fading from haughty smirk into a vicious leer. I presumed he was used to people getting more riled up from his jeering. He leaned forward, matching my stance.

"Not responding, eh? I'll get you to crack soon enough."

"Fight!" roared the Editor.

Dimitri crossed the stadium in leaps and bounds, his right arm posing to strike. I held my shield up, trying to guess the angle of his attack, but his movements were like that of an uncaged animal.

Before I knew it, he was mere paces away from me, posed for a head-on strike. I lifted my shield to block it, but the sword never connected. Instead, a flash of iron caught my eye on my left, and I barely had enough time to dodge it.

He continued his flurry of relentless attacks, not once giving me space to even breathe. Every thrust left me struggling to balance myself. Every swipe drove me backwards, closer and closer to the Colosseum wall.

I stumbled back, slamming into the concrete wall behind me. In shock, my precious equipment clanged to the ground, knocking the air right out of my lungs. In an instant, Dimitri pinned me to the wall, blade at my throat.

A gravelly voice rang sweetly in my ears. "Is that all you have? I doubt so. At least try to fight me, weakling."

Tilting my head up, Dimitri's deep, fiery brown eyes greeted me. I could see why they called him The Lion; he was certainly built like one. He had a lean, sculpted body, and a mane of coal-black hair framed his face. His skin emitted the scent of burnt earth; an electrifying sensation that left me wondering what he would taste like.

"As you wish."

Using his — suddenly gentle — force against him, I ducked, spinning around to shove him into the wall. I picked up my spear from the ground before he had time to recover and leapt away.

Dimitri turned around, his face plastered with a snarl, but his eyes gave away his ecstasy. I feigned a jab at his head, then thrust at his thigh. He was fast — side-stepping both attacks, immediately countering with an overhead slash.

I would not fall for it a second time.

Poised as if to block the overhead attack, I then shifted the shaft of my spear to my right. I smiled as I heard a satisfying thud of metal against wood.

Dimitri's eyes widened as I kicked him square in his exposed chest, sending him tumbling to the ground.

I stepped on his chest in triumph, tipping his head to face me with the business end of my spear. I smirked.

"Is the mighty Lion going soft on me?"

"Just this once. Lions enjoy playing with their food before devouring them."

"The only thing you’ll be devouring today is the point of my spear."

The crowd screeched otherwise.

"Mitte. Mitte!"

Let him go.

But it was up to The Editor to decide how they wanted this fight to end. She took a cursory glance around the Amphitheatre, hand on her chin for dramatic effect. A few moments later, a hand stretched out, thumb pressed between fingers.

Presso pollice. The fight concluded, and Dimitri was allowed to live another day.

Letting him free, I held out a hand to help him. He took it, then spun around to push me back to the ground.

"Now we're equal," he laughed mischievously. "Your name, by the way?"

"Axius," I replied, unfazed. "The blacksmith-prisoner-gladiator around here."

He chuckled. "Well, Axius, I'll see you at the Tabernum tonight, at the hour after sundown. Be there."

"It's a date then, Lioness."


	2. Date Night

# Chapter 2

# Date Night

I waited, patient, outside the Tabernum, watching the nightlife of Rome unfold. A couple dressed in matching yellow togas sauntered into the restaurant, noses upturned. I overheard them asking for a more secluded room on the second floor. I guessed that they would engage in some unsavoury business later that night.

Looking down at my attire, I was now somewhat self-conscious. I had worn a simple tunic this evening, fiddling with the ends of the garment. Now that I was out in the open, though, I realized I could've dressed more appropriately for the occasion. I was grateful for the cloak covering most of my body.

"Hey, Axius!" a distinctive deep voice called out. I whipped around to find Dimitri, dressed in a flowing white toga, embroidered with purple at the edges. He looked stunning.

"Dimitri," I nodded, trying not to look star-struck.

"Do you like the Tyrian purple toga? I got it from a Phoenician gladiator."

"Not bad, but it would suit you better if you were taller."

He laughed. "Touchy even out of the ring, eh? Not to worry, my charms will melt you as often as you put up a front."

"I'd like to see you try."

And try he did, promptly putting an arm around me, walking me along the stone-paved road. His perfume smelled of… some kind of sweet fruit, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"You don't mind, do you? I'd prefer to skip formalities for people who beat me… or at least, I let beat me."

"Are you suggesting we have a rematch? Maybe this time I can kill you properly."

"Hah - you wish! You just got lucky. Most people are rendered helpless by my sheer manliness."

I chuckled. His bold, honest mannerisms were wildly entertaining.

"Anyway, we've arrived at my domus. Impressive, isn't it?"

I would never say it out loud, but he was right. His home was sprawling: marble statues guarded the entrance, and a clean stone-paved path led to it. I quietly took in the view.

"Mi casa, su casa. I'll show you around later, but we'll go to the triclinium first. I want to discuss certain things with you over dinner," Dimitri smiled warmly.

"What kind of ‘things’?"

"You'll find out. I have an offer you can't refuse. Oh, and take off your sandals, please.” Dimitri took his own footwear off, carrying them inside. I followed suit, walking in after him. We placed our shoes at the base of a stool by the entrance.

The inside of the domus appeared to be much larger than it looked on the outset, with sparse furnishings and a sky-high ceiling. The walls were painted vermilion, with tasteful gold designs seeming to pop out from the hue. I could appreciate it for hours.

"This way."

Before I had time to admire the impressive atrium, Dimitri dragged me into a more homely room. It settled for two linen-coated klinai surrounding a mahogany table in a V-shape. A golden bell rested at the centre of the table.

"Have a seat, Princess," Dimitri jabbed, paralleling my Lioness comment earlier.

"Says the person living in a palace," I folded my cloak and put it to one side of the bed. Lying down, I curled into the soft, velvety couch.

He grinned, and the curve of his lips made me sink even deeper into the klinai. He then picked up and rang the bell. A young boy soon came running in through the door, his bare feet tapping against the tiled floor.

"The usual, with something special for our guest." He gestured toward me. "Is there anything in particular you want to eat, Axius?"

Inexperienced with the luxurious life, I shrugged. "Surprise me."

"That's what I like to hear! Bring us the finest pheasant in the courtyard."

"Yes, Master Lion." The boy scurried away.

"Master Lion." I snickered.

"Yes, what's so funny? It's a fitting title for someone like me."

"Nothing, it's just the thought of everyone calling you a lion is—" Before I could finish my sentence, I erupted into a fit of laughter.

Through my laughing fit, I could see Dimitri's face turn as red as a pomegranate.

"I know you common folk aren't familiar with titles, but this ridicule is ridiculous!" he protested over my cackling.

By the time I'd calmed myself, the boy from before had come back with a broken-open pomegranate, leaving it on the table.

"Are you finished laughing at me?"

I suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, Master Lion."

"Whatever." A hint of pink remained on his cheeks. "Care for a pomegranate? It's my favourite. Not as good as pheasant meat, though. That sort of food is fit for the gods themselves."

"Never had it before, do you eat these fleshy things here?"

"Yes, but beware of the seeds inside. I usually spit them out on the table."

"You what?" I asked, appalled.

"... spit them out on the table?

What's wrong? The servants will clean it up, anyway."

"I am...utterly disgusted," I replied, utterly disgusted.

"Stop judging me! You're acting as if the table is infested, but as I said, the servants keep it clean!"

"Then stop giving me reasons to judge you! Get another plate to spit in. It'll make your servants' job easier."

"Fine, if it means you stop complaining."

He rang for the servant boy, ordering him to bring another plate. The poor soul ran off again, and Dimitri looked back at me, exasperated.

"Happy?"

I smirked, feeling cheeky. "Very. Now..."

I tossed a fleshy seed into my mouth, and it burst into juicy sweetness.

"It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Dimitri, with that annoying smile plastered all over his face. The sweetness between both him and the fruit would be the death of me.

The servant boy returned with a plate, and I waited for him to leave before spitting the seed into it.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" I asked.

"Right, that. You said you were a blacksmith, right?"

"Yes."

"What sort of things do you produce?"

"Mostly weapons for the military, like spears and swords. Caesar's planning to expand the empire sometime soon."

"Interesting. How much is the Republic paying you?"

"They're paying me enough. Why do you want to hire me?"

His eyes lit up. "Straight to the point, I like it. You see, I'm building a small army, but I can't find a reliable source of weapons for them. And since you were around… I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

 _Tch._ "You make it sound as if I was just passing by, not trying to kill you in the Amphitheatre. Why would you want to build an army anyway? Aren’t you just going to bet with your life in the arena? You didn’t have much armour on, either, you were just a few notches above being fully naked."

"Hah, can't a man indulge himself every now and then? My life isn’t in any actual danger. Who could kill this piece of work?" He grinned, flexing his muscles at me.

I rolled my eyes away from him, feeling my face become much warmer.

"Those are some dangerous charms you have, but surely at least one person must have overcome them by now."

"You're the first, actually. The men before you were so easy to rile up. Either way, I have a little bit of insurance to make sure I—"

The servant boy interrupted with a huge pheasant. It had a generous coating of various herbs and spices and was stuffed with gravy and nuts. My mouth watered at the mere sight of it.

"Looks amazing, doesn't it? Wonder how they cook it so quickly sometimes."

"Smells incredible, too." It looked far too extravagant to eat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Dimitri proceeded to rip off an entire leg and stuff it down his throat like a wild animal. It seemed like his basal instincts weren't limited to the arena.

I ripped off my own leg of the pheasant, taking a bite into the most tender and flavorful meat I'd ever had the pleasure of eating. How often did Dimitri eat like this? Is this what living in the lap of luxury was like?

"So Axius, is there anything you've always wanted?"

"Well...I've actually never thought of it before. Forging is a pretty respectable profession on its own. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno. If we're going to be business partners, it would be nice to get to know you first," he replied, speaking between chomps.

"I didn't say I agreed yet."

"Yet. But you're leaning towards 'yes', right?"

"I'm open to the offer. Anyway, it would be nice to have someone other than a legionnaire to stop by. It gets lonely sometimes."

"Do you... not have any friends or anyone who visits?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Not really. Well, Gaius drops in to say hi or help with heavy work, but other than him, I'm not exactly what you'd call a social butterfly. After all, my primary customer is the Republic, not regular Roman citizens."

"And you're fine with it?"

"For the most part, yes. No need to feel sorry for me."

"I don't. I just find it hard to imagine, since you're so much fun to be around."

He was glowing.

As I finished my meal, I could only lie back down on the klinai, satisfied. Dimitri had a lazy smile set into his face, reclining into his couch.

"That meal was even better than usual," he remarked.

"Hey, Dimitri. I'm curious."

"Hm?"

"Do you get tired of this sometimes?"

"Tired of what?"

"Living like this. Expensive meals every day, a house made of gold, the works. It’s a bit too easy, isn’t it?"

"Oh, definitely. It's why I go out to the Ampitheatre so often. I need to feel a rush, tease death a little. Not that it's actually a dangerous game, though."

"How?" I exclaimed, a little louder than I’d like to admit. "You could’ve died just this afternoon if The Editor didn't step in—"

Ah.

"You bribe the Editor, don't you?" I accused, moreso out of disappointment than malice.

Dimitri's expression changed into a serious one. He almost looked worried. He stared, and sat up slowly, edging over to sit down by my side.

"You're not… angry, are you?" he whispered - as if he were a toddler speaking to his mother.

I sat up as well, averting his gaze, staring intently at the half-eaten pheasant. An immense pressure weighed on me. "No, just disappointed. I thought that for all your bragging, you'd at least have something to back it up."

"But I do! You saw how I was like in the Amphitheatre and -"

"- And you lost. To an untrained blacksmith, no less. But why do you care so much, anyway? We just met today."

"Why shouldn't I care? I don't come across such a cool business partner every day."

"Flattery won't get you out of this one."

"Come on, Axius." He put his arm around me, tilting his head, trying to steal back my gaze. "Don't be like that. Why are you making such a big deal about it, anyway?"

"Because those people you killed never stood a chance! No matter the outcome, you'd always come out on top!"

Dimitri exploded. "Well, it's not like you're any better, are you? What heinous crime did you commit to get yourself thrown into the arena?"

All of a sudden, there was a deafening crack of cement. A hulking man armed with a spear and a dagger at his belt blocked off the entrance. A dagger was lodged into the wall behind us, right above Dimitri's head.

"Dimitri, son of Leander. Enemy of the Republic. I have been sent to kill you on account of bribery and fraud."


	3. Capture

# Chapter 3

# Capture

# [DIMITRI]

I kinda expected this, but at least try to kill me when I'm not trying to strike up a deal with Axius, damn it!

The huge, bulky dude stomped into the room, spear out, and ready to strike. We're in no position to fight; even I'm not invincible. I have to get us out, now.

The pheasant is still there, what if...?

I threw the plate of leftover pheasant into his face. It landed with a satisfying "plat", and a muffled scream came from behind it. I grabbed Axius' hand. He yelped, and we ran like hell out of the room.

"To my tablinum! There are weapons we can use there."

I ignored Axius’ protests. I wasn't about to let my business partner die because he hesitated a second or twenty too long. We had to act now.

I dragged him through a narrow corridor, and into my study. Chances are, we lost the big man.

Axius took a moment to catch his breath. "You want to fight that man? He's huge!"

"Ever heard the saying 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'?"

"This isn't a wrestling match, he's out to kill you!"

"And if I kill him, he'll be out of our hair for good. You saw what he was carrying, right? A spear. Remind you of something?"

His face scrunched for a moment. "... This afternoon."

I took a long-sword and a large shield from the wall of weaponry behind the desk.

"Exactly. I'm not suicidal, you know. I only lost today because my short-sword put me at a hell of a disadvantage. But now, I have an entire arsenal to counter him."

"Fine. It's your funeral." Axius crossed his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be my business partner? What happened to all that?"

He raised his hands in protest. "Well, I'm not gonna have a business partner soon enough! I'd like to keep my head attached to my body, thanks, not die because of your violent tendencies."

"Hey." Trying to calm his nerves, I patted his shoulder. "It's two versus one, Axy. We can win this if you'd quit being so paranoid."

He took a deep breath. "It's not 'paranoid' to want to live. But I guess you have a point. We could win if we fight him together, yeah? I'll take that black-tipped steel spear you have over there." I threw it to him.

He caught it. "Now what?"

"Now we surprise him. You can—" I cut myself off.

Footsteps. Heavy ones. Getting closer.

Placing a finger on my lips, I stared at Axius, hoping he got the message.

The footsteps stopped, and the air in the room froze.

Clomp.

Clomp.

Clomp.

"I know you're here." The assassin's voice was deeper than the hole he was about to dig for himself.

"Then, by all means, come in, bastard!"

"What are you doing!?" Axius whispered, glaring at me. I ignored him.

He stepped in, took one look at me, and chuckled. He smelled of roast pheasant.

"Even when you're trying to be intimidating, you're tiny. Who knew that the Lion of Matilo was but a cub?"

My face felt hot.

"I'll show you who's a cub. Fight me with your fists, like a real man." I let my weapons clatter to the floor.

He threw his spear aside.

"As you wish, σκύμνος."

I saw red, and my body felt hotter than the summer sun. "Change of plans, Axius. I’ll kill him myself."

I charged, headbutting the giant straight in the chest. He hit the floor with a thud. Pouncing on him, I pummeled his face into the ground.

A crack. A guttural scream.

My fist landed on his palm, and all of a sudden, I was off the ground. I felt a grip around my throat, air shocked out from my lungs. My instincts took over. Grab. Bite.

I gasped for air as the room flew past me.

I crashed into the wall, and my vision faded to black, soreness creeping up on me. The last thing I saw was the assassin and Axius standing over me.

# ➶ ・゜゜・． ➷

I woke up, my head ringing, my back aching, and my stomach grumbling. Where was I? A gloomy stone room, metal bars, musty smell...

Mamertine.

My mind raced at breakneck speed. _What? Why am I here? How long have I been here? Where's Axius?_

_Axius._

Was he alright? Did the assassin get him, or did he escape? Or-

 _No._ I can't let my mind run so far. Calm down, Dimitri. Wait. He was standing with the giant...

 _Shit._ I'm a goddamn fool. Did I really believe that someone like Axius was going to just fall into my hands without a knife behind his back? I'm a criminal, for god's sake. Everyone is gonna be out to get me, and I was stupid to think otherwise.

The steady, powerful clacking of caligae echoed through the chamber. A woman in a black toga approached my cell, velvet shawl draped across her torso.

"Dimitri, dear. How have you been?" she flashed a smile, but her eyes sneered at me.

"Aquila. I'm doing good, other than this whole prison situation. Mind explaining something to me?"

"And what might that be?" She smiled innocently.

"Cut the crap. I know you're doing this to save your reputation. The Lion can't win too many battles, or else your precious arena might seem too kind to foreigners."

"Reputation? Oh, my dear, don't you know why the Amphitheatre was constructed in the first place?"

"Let me guess. For money? Power?"

"You Graecoi are always so clueless, aren't you? It's because poor souls struggling to their last breath gets people off. The fear, the desperation. The people of Rome want death. I’m only satiating their blood-lust."

"I didn't know you could be such a great actor, Aquila. Why did you let me live yesterday, then? If you don't want money, then why’d you accept my ten aureus bribe?"

"Why not? I would've let you live if you gave me a hundred aurei or a single denarius. But we both know that your worst pain isn’t bleeding out on the battlefield."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sure you already know." She winked and trotted off, head held high.

Bitch.

Gods, I need to get out of here.


	4. The Guardsman

# Chapter 4

# The Guardsman

I'm starving.

I've barely eaten for what feels like an eternity. The only people I've seen in prison are Aquila and the guards that hand out daily rations. The likes of which are about a quarter of what I give to my servants, maybe even less.

I missed talking to someone. Anyone, really. Even Aquila. At least she was some eye candy, even though her words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

To make matters worse, this prison is so filthy, it should be illegal. Excretion smearing all corners of the room. Dingy, stone walls with bugs infesting its nooks and crannies. Other incomprehensible nastiness that I would much rather not think about. Not to mention the stench that rendered me constantly nauseous.

Though, I don't plan on staying here forever.

The guard who's assigned to feeding me tonight seems much nicer than the other ones. A lot younger, too. He takes out a full loaf and places it in my hands, instead of on the grimy floor. Now's my chance.

"Hey."

"H-hey?" He seemed caught off guard.

I took a bite into the loaf. Very hard.

"You look kinda out of it, buddy. Mamertine getting you down?"

"Yeah, I guess. To be honest, I hate it here. It's so dark and damp and it smells like death. No person in their right mind would wanna be here."

I chuckled. "Well, how do you think us prisoners feel?"

"Not great, I assume." He shook his head, trying to put on a tough-soldier front again. "But anyway, what's it to you? I'm not here to be your carer. I'm just here to keep you guys alive."

"Heh. Barely."

"I know. In fact, I'm not supposed to give you this much bread, but I feel kinda...sorry for you, I guess. I-I mean! I'd feel sorry for anyone here."

"Are you sure?" I flashed a smile at him, sensing the tiniest ray of hope. "Just anyone here?"

"Well...okay, maybe not everyone. You remind me of someone I really admire if I'm being honest. Have you heard of the Lion of Matilo?"

He knows about me?

"Mate. You're looking at the Lion himself. Bask in my glory," I guffawed, spreading my arms out.

His eyes widened.

"Wait, really? No. You're bullshitting me. You're pretending because I said that."

"Is that so? Tell me something only the Lion of Matilo would know, then."

"Well, um... I don't know him like that..." He paused for a second.

"Oh! How about this. I saw him fight in the Amphitheatre about three days ago. What was his opponent's weapon?"

Axius.

"A spear and a shield. He was pushed up against the wall until I gave him a chance to fight back. I ended up on the ground, but I have to admit, seeing him so smug like that..." I shook the thought away, feeling a pang start to bloom in my chest.

"Anyway, hope that answered your question. Believe me now?"

I looked back up at him to see his jaw wide open.

"By the gods, it is you! I can't believe I'm meeting the real Lion! I-I don't know what to say, it's an honor to meet you, sir. You're my favorite gladiator in the arena!" He vaguely reenacted my sword strokes. "The way you fight is so cool! It has to be awfully exciting, with all the awesome moves and stuff."

This was my chance.

"Thanks, man. Say, do you wanna become a gladiator someday?"

He tucked his hand behind his head, peering away.

"I'm not too sure about that... I mean, the fighting is fun and all, but isn't it dangerous?"

"Yeah, but that's the fun part! If you're good, then you'll beat them and come out on top. It's only risky if you don't know how to defend yourself. Want me to show you some moves?"

"Are you serious? Of course!" He covered his mouth a little, and I could see his plump cheeks flush, even in the dim light of the prison torches. "I mean, if you're okay with it."

Cute.

"Good. We'll start with the basics, then. Though, it would be a lot easier if we both had sticks to practice with." I winked.

"Oh! I'll get them right away, sir!"

The young guard zipped off, quickly returning with a decently long wooden branch. He handed it to me. It was firm. Not quite solid enough to feel like a sword, but good enough for a demonstration.

It seemed like he was about to burst with excitement.

"Alright, now you get to see the Lion up close and personal. It would be better if you came in here, though. You can be my opponent. I'll even let you use that sword of yours, as long as you don't actually kill me with it."

"Me? Your opponent? I- uh, I'm not so sure about that..."

"Don't worry, it's just a show. No one's gonna get hurt, I promise. And I won't try to escape if that's what you're thinking."

"Okay, I suppose it's fine then. Just for a little bit. I don't wanna get in trouble with the centurion."

He unlocked the cell, and tucked the keys around his belt, cautiously stepping in.

I closed the bar behind him.

"Don't be shy. Just because I'm called the Lion doesn't mean you have to act like you're walking into my den."

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I never got your name, by the way. What is it?"

"M-Milos."

"Milos? That's a Greek name, isn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, a fellow Greek! Pleasure to meet you, Milos." I offered my hand.

His eyes lit up.

"You're Greek too? I never knew!" He took my hand and shook it. He had a far stronger grip than I thought. He was beaming.

"Yeah. Crazy coincidence, right?"

I took a few steps back, so that I was on the opposite side of the cell, careful not to move too close to the gross edges. It was surprisingly spacious. "But anyway...here I come!"

I charged at him, and he frantically grabbed at his sword. But my branch was already poking his stomach, and I put my face right up to his.

"Rule #1 of being a gladiator. Never. Let. Your. Guard. Down. Get distracted, and your opponent could've found 10 different ways to turn you into a spit roast," I threatened.

Milos went wide-eyed, and his face turned paler than the fresh winter snow.

I withdrew, bursting out in laughter.

"You should've seen the look on your face! Oh my gods, that was hilarious!"

The colour in his cheeks immediately returned, this time a deep vermilion rather than brown. He reminded me of a chameleon.

"I'm kidding, Milos. It gets boring in prison, y'know? I needed th-

Hold on, are you crying?"

Milos started to sniffle, almost immediately breaking into a sob.

Shit. Did I go too far?

I rushed over to comfort him, hugging him and stroking his back.

"Hey, hey, buddy. What's wrong? Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"No," he choked out between sobs. "I'm just so happy to find someone to connect with here. You're the only Greek I've met ever since I came to Rome."

This little guy was so damn cute.

"I'm glad I could be that person. I wish we could've met under...different circumstances, though." I gestured to my dirtied toga.

"Haha, yeah." He wiped away his tears. "I really want to learn some moves, but I should get going. The centurion will come looking for me if I'm in here for too long." He brushed himself off and grinned, his teeth glowing. Goodnight, Dimitri! Hope to see you again soon!" he beamed, eyes still damp.

"Oh, alright then. Goodnight, Milos." I said, returning the smile. I felt a kind of sadness creeping up on me as he walked out of the cell.

He closed the gate behind him, whistling as he walked away.

I glanced at the keys on the dirtied floor.

I hope to see you again too.


	5. Free

# Chapter 5

# Free

Before I could get the chance to fumble the keys into the lock, I heard the metallic clack of caligae again. Aquila? No, there were more people than that. Three dark figures turned the corner, two guards holding someone between them. As they approached the glow of the torchlight, I could scarcely make out the prisoner’s features. Very short hair, cat-like eyes, fair skin tinted orange in the light of the smoldering flame.

Axius.

What was he doing here? Wasn’t he the one who put me in jail? Questions danced through my mind, but I decided to keep them for when the guards left.

The guards shoved him into the cell opposite mine and he crumpled to the floor like a doll.

They promptly left. It seemed like they didn’t want to be here either.

As their footsteps became more distant, the silence grew louder and more uncomfortable. Axius sat up, burying his head in his knees.

“So…”

“Don’t. Give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

It was the longest minute of my life.

“Can I speak now?”

A deep sigh, not looking up. “Go ahead. Slowly.”

“Why did you betray me?”

He jerked up, glaring right at me. He looked a lot scarier in this lighting. “‘Betray’ is a strong word, Dimitri. We just met that day, it’s not like we’re friends. And it’s not like I wanted to get you locked up. It was either you or me, and I wasn’t going back to jail to protect some random man I fought.”

“So am I some ‘random man’ to you now? Did you not mean anything you said that night?” My voice grew more uncontrollable the more I spoke.

“Then there were complications, okay? I didn’t expect you to be so… interesting. But it was too late by then.”

I jumped onto the shadow of a compliment. “Like a scroll.”

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“I do. Can’t get enough of me, can you?”

“I’ve had enough of your fooling around. I thought you wanted an explanation.”

“I wanna know who the big assassin guy was. Did you hire him or something?”

“Oh, that’s Gaius. You remember, my friend I told you about. I only told that big oaf to look out for my signal if I had any trouble! But I guess he got antsy after waiting for so long and assumed the worst. Speaking of which, why did you freak out on him after he said...some Greek word? Was it that insulting?”

I almost forgot about him. “How could I forget? And in hindsight, I guess it wasn’t all that insulting. Heh.” I rubbed the back of my head. “ Σκύμνος means something like cub or whelp, nothing super offensive, but I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment.”

“So. What I’m hearing is that you broke Gaius’ nose simply because you got called a little cub.”

His words hit me like a fruit cart. “Wait, I broke his nose? I know I punched hard, but I didn’t think that I actually busted something.”

“Well, you did, but he says that since he threw you across the room and into a cell, it’s even.”

“Good to hear, I guess. You’re a great actor, by the way. Your we’re-gonna-die act was super convincing.”

“Thank you. I try.”

“Next question. What are you in here for?”

“I have no idea. Some legionnaires came into my forge and arrested me for treason, which is bullshit because all I did was do my job! And I still end up in this goddamn dungeon!”

I kept my mouth shut.

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I get it. The people in charge are assholes for screwing over their best blacksmith.”

“I’m not the best blacksmith by far, but I appreciate the sentiment. To be honest, I didn’t think you were going to take it so well.”

“It’s fine, seriously. I’m just relieved you don’t outright want me dead. Unless…?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I have better things to do than to kill some random man.”

“I’m hurt,” I pouted.

We shared a laugh, and the walls of the prison laughed back. Silence again, but we were more at ease.

“It kinda sucks that we have to spend our last days in here,” Axius said bitterly.

“Funny you say that,” I replied, dangling the keys from my finger. I couldn't tell whether Axius was staring at the keys or at me, but either way, his expression was priceless. I unlocked my cell door. 

“I’m warning you now. If you unlock my cell, I will murder you in cold blood.”

I ignored the empty threat. As the cell clicked open, a pair of arms wrapped around me.

“Aww, I didn’t take you for the clingy type,” I chuckled, leaning into the hug. Tingles of heat danced across my face.

He let go, punching me in the soldier. “Why didn’t you start the conversation with that?”

“Then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you so unguarded, now would I?” 

“Asshole.”

“I do my best. Now, let’s get out of here.”

# *☆*☆*☆*☆*☆*

The next morning, Aquila was rudely awakened by the cacophony of guards panicking outside her premises. “I should have them flogged,” she muttered to herself.

She rose from her reed-filled bed. The servant had insisted, for a woman of her prestige, to fill the mattress with soft feathers. She promptly smacked him upside the head. “Feathers? Those are for spineless heathens who rest on their laurels. Trying to live their lives so easy that they won’t even consider having a little rustle in their back at night. What might you be implying?”

“Nothing, madam. I’ll get the reeds right away,” replied the servant, both terrified and somewhat concussed.

Anyway, it was better for the back.

Aquila reached for the nightstand. A bottle of crushed poppy leaf and olive oil mixture in all the right places.

She put on her favorite caligae and strode to the nearby barracks. It was a rather detestable place to Aquila, smelling of hundreds of sweaty soldiers mucking around until the next war or conquest. As far as she was concerned, it was nothing more than free housing for soldiers who didn't do enough to deserve it. A horde of rambunctious soldiers was jabbering about something or other.

"What might you lovely ladies be chatting about?" Aquila called out. Her voice alone was enough to bring a hush over the barracks. 

"Well? I don't have all day. What happened?" 

A timid soldier stepped out of the crowd. "Last night, two prisoners escaped Mamertine, Editor."

It was Dimitri and his little friend, wasn't it? Of course it was. 

"Interesting. Who was in charge of feeding the prisoners last night?"

The soldiers all turned to look at a young, brown-skinned young soldier. A little too young, perhaps.

"Come."

The soldier took a timid step forward.

"Come!"

He scampered over to Aquila. She looked beautiful up close, with her black hair tied up in a relatively simple braid at her back, though he was still struck by a deep sense of dread.

"Tell me what happened last night," she ordered, lowering her voice.

"Well, uh... I may have lost the keys in the prison."

"Are you sure they weren't stolen somehow?"

"No! No, he would- I mean, I would never let that happen!"

"Then how might two prisoners have escaped?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I dropped them near the cells."

Fascinating.

"How old are you, boy?"

"Oh, me? Seventeen, madam."

She frowned in suspicion. "You don't look seventeen."

"I get that a lot." he chuckled, nerves tighter than lyre-strings.

"Well then, I have a simple solution. Since you're the one who let them out, you'll be the one to find them, and bring them back. I don't really care how long it takes."

"Oh...okay."

Aquila leaned in, right up to his ear. "But if you're smart, you'll get them as soon as possible. Otherwise, the legionnaire might get word of your youth, get you kicked out of the army. But you wouldn't want it to come to that, would you?"

"N-no, madam."

She stood back upright, lips upturned, but not quite smiling.

"It's settled then," she said, returning to her thunderous tone. "You can all shut up now. The next time your mindless bickering wakes me up, I'll have to ask the Republic to whip you all up into shape." She thought for a moment, putting her finger on her chin. "Or maybe I'll simply whip you all myself."

She turned around, strutting out of the barracks.


	6. Chapter 6: Along the River Tiber

# Chapter 6

# Along the River Tiber

# [AXIUS]

“Where exactly are we going, anyway?” I asked.

“To Ostia. Anywhere but here.” That was the only answer I got before I was chased off to pack my things. Rude.

Running to my shophouse, I was thankful for the kind, blurring darkness covering me.  
Ceramic shattered mere paces in front of me, and I jumped back in fright. I looked up to see who’d thrown it. An indistinct black figure retreated from the window, a litterer. I cursed him in silence. 

Perhaps the night wasn’t that kind.

I got to my forge. Nothing much to gather other than some fruits and bread. I took out a pouch of savings from a hidden compartment behind the decorative shield on the wall. That, and a change of clothes. I shoved the items into my satchel, taking a cursory glance around the forge. My eyes landed on the weapons laid out on the table in the centre of the room. I wanted to take a spear with me for self-defence, but I decided against it. Too conspicuous, and the last thing I needed was more attention.

I settled on a dagger. Easily hidden, and at least gave me some protection. I put it inside the satchel and slung it around my shoulder. Taking out a small wax tablet from the counter, I etched a brief message into the wax with a stylus.

Getting out of Rome. Be safe.  
-A

I wished I could give Gaius more assurance, but, if I was being honest with myself, had no idea where to go, or even where I could go. I closed the tablet and ran across the street to Gaius’ place. He was a close neighbour, his insula being in the block opposite mine. Being a somewhat socially active person, the door to his home was unlocked most of the time, even though I always advised him to lock it in case of strangers. I set the tablet face-up upon his table.

Goodbye, Gaius. Stay out of trouble.

I arrived at the fountain first. Dimitri appeared soon after, donned in a deep reddish undergarment and a cloak of Tyrian purple covering his left side. In his hand, he clutched some sort of fabric.  
“You left this at my place.”

“My cloak!” I exclaimed. “I completely forgot about it. Thank you.” I put it on, wrapping up my upper torso.

“No problem,” he replied, a gentle tone to his voice. “Come on, let’s get out of the city before the prison guards wake up.”

# ➶ ・゜゜・． ➷

The sky was tinted pink in the horizon, the first rays of sunlight melting into the deep blue expanse. Trees and foliage decorated most of the scenery, and to our left, the water of the River Tiber streamed forth. The road in front of us seemed to go on forever.

“So, why are we going to Ostia, anyway? Isn’t that a port?”

“Yeah. My hometown, Tyros, is on an island, so we have to get there by boat. And yes, I know we can’t run away from the Republic for long since we’re wanted criminals, but I’d like to see you come up with something better.”

“Very attentive. And you’re right, I have nothing better, so I guess I’m following you around for now.” I grinned at him. 

“We’ll be together for a long while. You sure you can handle that?” He returned a cheeky smile.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle a self-obsessed attention seeker.”

“Hey! I’m not self-obsessed,” Dimitri retorted, very much not denying his attention-seeking tendencies. He leaned in slightly. “I’m just obsessed with you.”

Blood rushed to my face, and I prayed he wouldn’t turn around to see me dying slowly. Of course, he looked my way, carrying a downright evil smirk. “Easily flustered, eh? Good to know.” 

“That mouth of yours is gonna get you in deep trouble one day.”

“Shh. Don’t jinx it.”

I chuckled. “So I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you get the keys?”

“A guard may or may not have dropped his keys in the cell.”  
“Woah, really? The guy must have been super incompetent.”

“Don’t talk about Milos like that! He’s incredibly sweet. He’s Greek, too, but he seems a bit young. I’m not sure how he got into the army, to be honest.”

“Seems like you got to know him well. But still, how did he even drop them inside the cell? Unless you used another bribe again.” 

“No, no nothing of the sort. He was a fan of The Lion in the Amphitheatre. So naturally, it was my civic duty to give him a show. Inside the cell.”

I was taken aback. “WOW. You weren’t kidding when you said he was young. I didn’t know they let 8-year-olds in the army.”

“I said. Don’t talk about him like that,” he said, showing his gritted teeth. His brows furrowed, and a sinking feeling in my stomach told me I had gotten carried away.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” I apologised, lifting my hands in surrender.

Dimitri sighed, facing the road again. “It’s fine. It’s just that you’ve never even met him before, so I don’t think you have the right to judge him preemptively.”

“I understand. And yeah, I’ll try not to be so insensitive next time.” I rubbed the back of my head.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” His tone lightened, and so did the weight in my gut. “Hey, look over there, a bridge!”

He hurried over to the off-road stone grey arch in the distance. He seemed so excited that he almost made me forget that we would get chased down once dawn broke. And it would break soon.

I brisk walked after him, and he stopped in the middle of the bridge, leaning over the side to see the river below. I leaned over beside him.  
“And why did you need to rush over here again?”

“It was a pleasant change of scenery, don’t you think? any case, the faster we get to Ostia, the better.”

“You still didn’t need to rush me all the way here just to admire the view.”

“Hey, I didn’t say you needed to hurry with me. That’s on you.”

“Only because you attract trouble with every step you take. Who knows, this bridge might crumble right under us, and I’d just be taking a leisurely stroll while you drown.”

He laughed. “I’ve only gotten into this much of a mess ever since I met you. So maybe you should look at yourself, too.”

“Whatever.” As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. “Trouble won’t be the only thing following us. Look, the sky is getting brighter. We better get a move on,” I beckoned.

“C’mon, can’t we rest for a bit? I’m hungry,” he pleaded, pouting.

“You didn’t think to bring any food with you?”

He shook his head.

I took a deep, exasperated breath. “I feel like I’m your mother sometimes,” I said, pulling an apple out of my bag and passing it to him. “It’s not a pomegranate, but I hope that the fruit of us common folk can satiate Master Lion.”

He scowled. “I’m not that high and mighty.”

“Oh, really?” I wagged my finger at him in mock disdain. “I know you common folk aren't familiar with titles, but this ridicule is ridiculous!” I said, imitating his deep voice and repeating his words from our night at his domus.

“Okay, I get it!” he exclaimed, lifting his arms in annoyance. “But I’m not doing it now, am I? Just let me eat in peace.”

“We can walk and eat, you know.”

He jolted upright, dropping the apple into the river. “Shh. Do you hear that?”

“Hear what? What’s gotten into you?”

“Horses.”

“Is it the army?”

“I don’t know. But we’re not taking any chances. Get in the river.” Dimitri hauled me up as if he were carrying a child.

Every inch of my body flared up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“No time. See you at the bottom.” He carried me over to the side of the bridge.

“WAITWAITWAIT-” I tried to protest, but I was already hurtling toward the water. I held my breath.

Splash. Water engulfed me, and I shut my eyes, struggling to get to the surface, but all I had was a sinking feeling. I felt another splash right beside me, and a muscular arm wrapped around my chest, pulling me upward.

The veneer of water broke, and I gasped in the chilly air. I was pulled to the bridge’s underside, a small, damp area with greenery surrounding it.  
I lay down on the ground, heaving. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri wring out his cloak. He had the audacity to come and lean over me, drops of river water dripping from his wavy black hair. “Are you okay?”

With what energy I had left in me, I sat upright and gave him a tight slap. “Are you insane?! I could’ve died!” I rasped out, my mouth not fully rid of water.

“Ow.” He rubbed his cheek. “My bad, I didn’t know you couldn’t swim.”

“Still! Even if I could swim, don’t just dump someone over the bridge without warning! Now everything is all wet.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t do it again, but I wasn’t about to get noticed because of your hesitation.”

I glared at him. “Hesitation, my ass! You barely gave me anything to - Mmm!” Dimitri got behind me and cupped his hand over my mouth, making a “shush” noise. He pointed upwards with his other hand.

Hooves clopped loud and clear against the stone bridge. Then it stopped. I stared up in anticipation. Had they seen us? Had they heard us?

“Damn wheel,” a gruff voice said. “I should get this replaced once I get to Ostia.” The sound of hooves resumed, and I got a peek at the carriage before it was trotted off.

I licked Dimitri’s hand, and he quickly retracted it. “Gross! What is wrong with you?”

I jerked around to face him. “What’s wrong with YOU? You nearly drowned me over a merchant!”

He looked down, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I was just worried, but I overreacted.”

Seeing him so honest like that almost made me feel like I was the one overreacting. He was so, so annoying. I sighed. “Look. I accept your apology, but there seems to be a pattern of you finding the most extreme ways to react to situations. We need to fix that.”

“How?”

“By hesitating, for once. Even if you think you can’t do that, I’m here to root you. Like you said, we’ll be together for a long while, so we’re gonna need to work together. I don’t need you literally jumping into danger for no good reason. So just... listen to me.” I pushed a lock of hair from his face. “Okay?”

He looked up. “Okay. I’ll try to open my ears up more.” The corners of his mouth slid upwards, and his eyes crinkled. It was the first time since the Amphitheatre that I had gotten a good look into his eyes. Despite their dark colour, they still gleamed, bright and earnest. God, I could stare into them forever, but we had places to go, people to avoid. I pat his head. “Good. Now, how do we get out of this ditch?”


	7. Chapter 7: Ostia

# Chapter 7

# Ostia

Ostia was a bustling city, rife with energy even from the break of dawn. Shophouses seemed to line every available street. Bright colours popped out of the signs above the shops, probably to make them stand out against the uniform ash grey of the concrete buildings. Most notably, it had the vague, yet persistent, smell of fish. The place was what one would expect from the busiest harbour this side of the Empire. 

“Woah,” Dimitri said, his eyes sparkling, “Ostia’s become so much busier since I last went here.”

“Don’t get too distracted. We’re here to get a boat, not go on a shopping spree.”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “Not even a little?”

“We can worry about that after we get a ride.”

“Fair enough. I guess we’ll—hey!”  
A grey pigeon had landed in his hair, ruffling it as it nestled into his curly locks. Dimitri tried to shoo it away but to no avail. His hands never came close to the bird, though. I reached over to the pigeon, but he grabbed my hand. “Don’t!”

“Why not?” I replied, confused.

“I don’t want to hurt it.” 

“I won’t. I’m just getting it out of your hair.” I assured him. His grip softened, and I slowly reached my hand out toward the bird. As I got closer, I noticed that the pigeon had _something_ attached to its leg. It looked like parchment paper...  
The pigeon took flight, twisting into a grey blur and ascending into the air.

“Get it.”

“What? Why?”

“See the paper tied to its leg? I’ve only ever seen the Roman army do that. Probably a notice of our escape.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “And how do you know that?”

I kept my eye on the pigeon. It was perched on a signpost that read: TABERNA MARIS: EATERY BY THE SEA. “I don’t, but we also can’t afford to take any chances at this point.”  
“Fine. But how are we gonna get it? I might be athletic, but I can’t fly.” 

The pigeon flew down the street in front of us, “Maybe not, but it has to get to its recipient eventually, right? Come on.” I started after it, and immediately crashed into someone, knocking us both to the ground. if

“Ow.” The woman I crashed into was frantically picking up her fruits and vegetables, scattered all over the place. Dimitri bent down to help to pick up her fallen apples. “Sorry for my friend there,” he apologised, “he can get really clumsy sometimes.” He handed the fruits to her as he flashed that damned smile again.

“Thank you kindly,” she replied, pushing aside a lock of inky hair and smiling with her mouth closed. Her eyes were a fascinating olive green, the likes of which I had heard among Roman chit-chat, but had never actually seen before. It stood out in stark contrast to her olive skin. Dimitri’s eyes widened, and his stance shifted. I got up and nudged him in the shoulder. “We have to go.”

His pitch shifted to a lower tone than normal. “But this lovely lady here might be hurt, and we gotta help her. Don’t we, Axius?” His eyes were fixated on her.

Her expression changed to a blank one. Her gaze was locked onto her produce, and she took a quick look around. “No, I don’t actually, but thanks for helping to pick up my apples.” she waved hastily goodbye and hurried off, soon disappearing into the crowds. “Wait! I didn’t even get your name!” he called out. 

“Great. Thanks to this, we lost sight of the pigeon.” I let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Are you kidding? To hell with the pigeon, we have to get after her!” he said, beckoning me towards the crowds. I swerved in front of him to block him, pushing his chest with my palms. “No! What is wrong with you? We’re on the run, and all you can think about is some girl you met five seconds ago!”

A scowl flashed across his face, but he gave in, and stepped back. “You’re right. Better to get outta here before pursuing ladies, am I right?” he smirked mischievously. “Sure.” I rolled my eyes. _If that’s what will get you to take things seriously._ “We should probably get to the harbor before we attract any more attention, then.”

We made our way to the docks, where the salty sea breeze replaced the stench of fish in the marketplace. We spent the afternoon asking around for a boat to Tyros. I let Dimitri do most of the talking, and I made it my responsibility to pull him away when he got a tad too chummy with the sailors. Time was of the essence, after all. As he was chatting with a particularly dull merchant-sailor, I spotted a man in the distance. He donned a patchwork of bright reds and blues and sported a bright red cloth hat.  
More importantly, he had a pigeon perched on his finger, and he was unwrapping a piece of paper tied to it…  
I tapped Dimitri on the shoulder, pointing him in the merchant's direction. His eyes went wide. “Oh shit,” he said under his breath. He turned back to the sailor he was talking to “Sorry, sir, thanks for your help! We’re in a bit of a hurry—” Before he could finish his sentence, I dragged him into a nearby alleyway, out of sight of the merchant.

“He got the pigeon-message.” 

“I saw. But let’s not jump to conclusions here, right? It could be...a message from a friend! Or something.” He chuckled nervously, and I gave him a look. “Fine. What do we do now?”

“I was thinking that maybe we can follow him until we get out of the public eye. If he makes his way to the guard or something, then we can, y’know.” I made a stabbing motion with my hands.

“Kill him? Seems a little...extreme, don’t you think? We can just knock him out.”

“Then _you_ can knock him out, Mister Athletic.”

“Sure thing.” 

I peeked around the corner, scanning the docks for the pigeon man. He looked at the paper, frowned, and tucked it into his garment, taking a cursory glance before brisk-walking off.

I signalled to Dimitri, and we turned the corner to follow him, sticking as far back as possible and blending in with the crowd. His striking clothing definitely helped us pick him out of the crowd. We stalked him through the marketplace, the city centre, an inn, and finally, the docks again. Was he leading us in circles?

He went the entire length of the docks, and onto a path that finally showed a change in scenery. We came to a long road of houses and there were far fewer people here. Suddenly, he broke into a sprint, ducking between two of the houses. “HEY!” Dimitri yelled, bolting after him. I called out for him to wait up, but he was already too far for my voice to reach. I almost forgot how fast he was.

When I caught up, I found him with a knife to his throat. He stared at me, panic written all over his face.

“Do not move,” the merchant said. His Phoenician accent gelled his speech together, and he spoke slowly, leaving ample space between his words. “Or your friend will not be making it to the evening.”

I stood still.  
“Why are you following me?” he demanded. “Do you want to rob me?”

“No, no, nothing of the sort.” I showed him my bare hands. “See? I don’t have a weapon. We just want to talk with you.”

“About?”  
the  
“That message you got from the pigeon.”

“Oh, this?” He fished out the parchment from his garment and rolled it out. “It reads that if I kill the both of you, I will get a hefty sum from the Roman Army.”

I took a good second to process his words.

“HAH!” he cried, withdrawing the knife away from Dimitri. He leapt away from the merchant, hand cupping his throat. I rushed over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a little scare is all.”

“Scare is right! You should have seen your faces!” the merchant doubled over with laughter. “The pigeon just sent a list of items for sale, it has nothing to do with you two!” He handed it over to me, and sure enough, the only thing written on the paper was a list of food, clothes, raw materials and other assorted items. Dimitri and I gave each other a look, before breaking into giggles ourselves.

“You sure know how to spin a story, Axy,” he teased. I felt blood rush to my face. In retrospect, I’d probably been the one who went overboard this time. _Whatever._

“Oh, thank you both for giving me a laugh today!” The merchant put away his knife and shook my hand in both of his, doing the same with Dimitri. “I should repay you somehow. How about a discount for my wares? I promise they are top quality!”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Dimitri replied. “We’re just looking for a boat to Tyros. Are you going there, by any chance?” 

The merchant’s face lit up. “Oh, yes! We are going to Tyros tomorrow morning, actually. Very good market there.”

“That’s great! Can we hitch a ride?”

The merchant paused for a moment, then cupped his chin in his fingers. “If you are willing to work as one of my crew, then you are more than welcome to sail with me.”  
Dimitri looked unsure. Then, he reached into his mouth and took out a small gold coin, holding it out in offering. My mind stopped working. “What if I sweeten the deal a bit? I’ll give you this aureus, as long as I don’t have to work on the boat.”

The merchant’s eyes glistened, but he shook his head and returned a wide grin. “Sorry, young one. No can do. If you want to sail with me, you will have to help with the ship work.”

Dimitri’s face cracked.

I decided to butt in. “We’d be happy to work with you. Isn’t that right, Dimi?” I elbowed him in the arm. He nodded ever so slightly.

“Then it is settled!” the merchant declared. “Meet me at dawn by the ship with the big sail with red-and-purple stripes. It has a big wooden tusk-like thing at the front, you cannot miss it.”

“Thank you, sir. Good doing business with you.” I bowed my head.

“Call me Kanmi! See you tomorrow!” He walked off, waving goodbye. As he went out of sight, I turned to Dimitri.

“I don’t like that guy,” he spat out.

“And I don’t want to hear it right now. You can complain about him once we find a place to stay. Maybe put your money where your mouth is. Literally.”

“Alright. Can we get some food, too? I haven’t eaten since the bridge.”

# ➶ ・゜゜・． ➷

The sun was setting again.

We arrived at the inn we passed by while following Kanmi, the sign reading: Maris Cauponae. Inn by the Sea. Not much creative thought went into the names around here, it seemed. Like most inns, it was really just a repurposed villa to provide food and lodging, not too different from Dimitri’s own villa. Although this one was smaller, it still stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of the town. The concrete outside seemed to glow a golden brown, like a ray of light bursting through the drabness of the surrounding buildings. I wondered how often they had to re-paint it.

The entrance was more of a small living room than an atrium, with a large carpet greeting us at the entrance. While the outside was made of concrete, in here, brick walls lined all four sides of the room. Tapestries with sea-related motifs covered the sides of the room, contrasting the red bricks behind it. In front of us sat a woman at a counter, with a tapestry of the sun shining behind her. It was as if the entire room was designed to focus on her and her alone.

We approached the counter, and it reminded me of the night where we met at the Tabernum, and seeing the couple ask for a room there... No. What the hell are you thinking? I shook the thought out of my head and looked up to see the green-eyed woman from this morning.

“Hello. How may I help you?” 

“Hey there, sweetheart. Remember me?” Dimitri laid an arm on the counter, eyeing her up and down. “Can we get a room for two?” 

The woman stared blankly, seemingly oblivious to his flirting. She nodded. “Yep. Are you staying here just for one night?” 

“That depends,” Dimitri tried again, “I might want an extra night with you.” He flashed his signature smile.

“That will be 100 denarii each,” she said in a monotonous voice, as if she were talking to a wall. _Wait, 100 whole denarii? That’s basically extortion!_ “I don’t have that much money with me. Do you have enough?” I whispered to Dimitri.

“Sure, sure. I can pay for both of us.” He took out a coin pouch and slid an extra 10 denarii across the counter. “Keep it. Consider it a tip for being a sight for sore eyes.” He winked. The woman didn’t react, taking the money and putting it in a box below her. She took out a padlock, a wax tablet, and a piece of paper, and handed it to me. “Your room number is IX. This tablet explains how the padlock works, and the paper will get you a free meal at the thermopolium. Please return the padlock and tablet to me tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, miss,” I bowed my head, and did a quick wave goodbye. Dimitri was finally silent for once, even when we were away from her. Even when we arrived at the thermopolium, he didn’t utter a word. I handed the paper over to the chef, who grunted in response. Soon, he handed us both a hot bowl of porridge topped with herbs, beans and fish. 

We brought the food to our room, which doubled as a guest room like the ones back at the Tabernum. It was a quaint little place, with wooden boards covering the entire room, and a single bed lying in the corner. The bed came with two pillows and a linen sheet. It was decently large, at least spacious enough for both of us to sleep on it. A wooden table with two stools was plopped in the middle of the room. Other than that, there wasn’t much else to note, other than a glass window looking out into the city street.

I set my satchel down by the entrance and closed the door behind us. I looked at the lock the woman had given us. It was a ring-shaped puzzle lock; the kind used to lock money boxes, but upscaled to lock a door. Janus, the god of passages and transitions, was chiseled into the front. Appropriate. The instructions on the tablet looked more like chicken scratch than actual diagrams, but I was still barely able to decipher them. The lock locked with a satisfying click.

I looked over to Dimitri, who was busy setting down the food, He took off his cloak, revealing a white tunic underneath. He took out his mouth-coins and set them on the table, which I still had an issue with, but decided against arguing over it.

We sat down to eat, and I was grateful for some silence after today. Though, now that I had gotten somewhat used to Dimitri’s constant chattering, it felt rather empty. “You okay?” I asked, finishing a mouthful of porridge.

“Yeah, yeah. Today was just… weird.”

“Why, people aren’t praising you at every corner?”

“It’s not that, there was just something about Kanmi and the girl that didn’t sit right with me. Come to think of it, we didn’t even get her name, did we?

“Jeez, are you _still_ obsessing over her?”

“No, no! It’s just that she seems...off. Somehow. One moment, she has this cheery tone, but the moment I talk to her, she treats me as if I’m a sculpture,” he ranted.

“Maybe she just doesn’t like you in particular.”

“But what did I ever do to her? I was just flirting. It’s not a big deal.”

“Well, have you considered that she might not like flirting? Not every woman you meet is going to swoon over your ‘manly charms’.” 

He looked up at me, a dumb smirk growing across his face. “So you admit I have manly charms.”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course I do. It’s not like this is news.” 

He gave me a look.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really cute when you’re honest with me. It’s nice when you drop the ‘tough guy’ act.”

He was starting to annoy me. “It’s not an act, it’s just how I am.” I got up from my seat and trudged towards the bed, throwing myself sideways onto the mattress. Not exactly soft.

“I don’t think so. But I said I’d melt you down no matter how much of a front you put up. And that’s a promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

I heard the creak of the wooden stool rubbing against the floor, and the heavy thumps of his feet as he plodded over to the bed. He crawled onto me, plopping himself onto my body. “Oh, I intend to keep it, alright…” he murmured into my ear. His body heat felt comforting against my own, but gods, he was heavy.

“Aish—!” I pushed him off to the side, and he didn’t move. He was asleep.

_I hate him so damn much._

I sat myself up and leaned over for a closer look. It was the first time in a long while that I’d been able to get a good, hard look at him. I couldn’t handle both him and his face when he was awake and talking. It was just too much. Now that he was asleep, though, it was a different story. 

His beard had grown a bit since we first met. I traced his jawline with my finger, feeling the rustle of his facial hair. My eyes drifted over the rest of his body. Everything about him was attractive. The rise and fall of his chest. His neck, his torso, his arms… I squeezed one to feel his muscles. I shook my head. _Argh. I feel like a butcher looking at a piece of meat. What in the hell is wrong with you? Just sleep._

I laid back down onto the mattress and shut my eyes. The events of the day swirled in my head, from Kanmi, to the woman, to seeing Dimitri in danger, the panic in his eyes. My eyes flew open, and I stared holes into the ceiling. I wouldn’t let that happen again.

My eyes slowly closed again, and I drifted into the darkness. Despite the business of the day, a single scene played over and over in my head, and my gut tingled in warmth each time it did.

Dimitri called me cute.


	8. The Docks

# Chapter 8

# The Docks

# [DIMITRI]

Even with sunlight shining directly onto his face, Axius was still asleep. He looked a lot cuter when he wasn't so tensed up.

I poked his face and waited. No reaction.

_I'll just go for a walk. He'll be up by then._

I put one aureus in my left cheek. If Father had been good for anything, it would've been this tip. It was always a lifesaver.

Putting my sandals back on, I got up and stretched, and pushed the door. Locked.

Right, the lock that lady gave. Wonder how she's doing. Oh! It's one of these. That's an odd thing to use for security, but whatever.

I unlocked the door and went down to the counter. The lady from yesterday...

I waved at her.  
"Hey there."

She didn't look up from her tablet. She smelled of vanilla.

"Look, we might've gotten off to a rough start yesterday, but can we start over? My name's Dimitri, what's yours?"

"Whatever you want it to be. Doesn't really matter." 

What was her problem?  
"C'mon, don't be like that. I'm not asking you for favours or anything."

She fiddled with her stola. "Just call me...Juno, then."

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"Does it have to be?"

"Fine, Juno."  
There were some drawings of faces on her wax tablet.  
"Whatcha got there?"

She slammed it shut and glared at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.  
"Nothing that you'd be interested in."

"Damn, okay. I see you don't want me here. But those drawings look really cool! Any chance I could get one of me?"

Her eyes sparkled with fire.  
"Are you dense?"

"When I look at you, yeah," I replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and groaned.  
"Ugh. If you're free enough to flirt with me, you're free enough to find my necklace. I lost it when I bumped into you and your friend yesterday."  
She scowled.

"Alright, alright. I was gonna go for a walk anyway. I'll see if I can find your necklace. But if I find it, you have to draw me something, okay?" 

She shielded her eyes.  
"Whatever. Just go."

"It's a deal, then," I said, mock saluting her as I went out.

# ➶ ・゜゜・． ➷

# [AXIUS]

The bed was cold. Too cold. Dimitri was gone. And the sun somehow found the perfect angle to shine directly into my eyes.

_Probably went out to flirt with that innkeeper lady... Argh. Stop it._

I hit my head back into focus, shuffling off the bed. Picking up my satchel, I threw it over my shoulder, doing the same with my cloak. I scanned the room for anything I left. Dimitri's cloak and pouch were still there. He'd be back for them.

I went downstairs to return the lock and tablet to the innkeeper. She was idling by the counter, doodling something on a tablet. I placed the items on the counter. She silently put them in a compartment somewhere under it.

"Thanks," I said. "By the way, have you seen Dimi—my friend around?"

She thumbed toward the exit. "He went out for a walk just now. Might take a while to get back, though." She smirked.

"Why are you making that face?"

She leaned over the counter. "I'll tell you a secret. Keep this between us, okay?"

"....Okay."

She held up a small bead necklace with an opal centerpiece, and held a finger to her lips.

"You'll understand soon enough."

Dimitri burst through the entrance, his eyes darting like birds. They finally landed on me, and he leaped over and grabbed me by my wrist.

I wouldn't be yanked away without explanation this time. I stood my ground, snatching it away from him. "WAIT. What is it now?"

"The Roman Army," he said impatiently.

"Last time you said that, we got ourselves soaked. How do you know for sure?" 

His expression softened. "I... recognized someone. He's leading a bunch of soldiers, and they're heading toward the port. Won't be long before they find us here. Now come on!"

"Hold on!" the innkeeper interrupted, stepping out of the counter. "Let me come with you guys."

"Do you even—"  
"Sure. Try to keep up." 

Dimitri grabbed at my wrist again, but I was already on my feet. The salty wind hit me on the way out as  
we made a mad dash toward the docks. I looked behind me. The lady was quite a ways behind, and her dress wasn't doing her any favors. Dimitri and I quickly sped ahead. Maybe she couldn't keep up after all.

Just as Kanmi had said, the boat with the red and purple sail was flying at full mast, ready to set off. Kanmi himself was leaning over the edge of the ship. 

"OVER HERE!" he called out, waving his hands about. His voice was surprisingly loud, ringing through the docks. Every face turned to look. He was only a few ships away.

Clop.  
Clop.  
Clop.

As if Fate herself had used her hand to block our path, the soldiers arrived on horseback, arranging themselves in a phalanx facing us. Their leader was quite a bit younger than his companions, looking more like a fresh-faced recruit than a hardened veteran. He was staring at Dimitri.

Dimitri avoided his gaze.

"Coming through!" 

A dress flashed from between us, clouding the leader in a veil of white. He flailed onto the ground, and the horse whinnied into action, standing up and flinging its hooves into the air. The rest of the squad erupted into chaos, and the innkeeper came dashing through the crowd.

In a tunic. 

Dimitri gestured toward me, and we bolted through the chaos. But before I was in the clear, pain stabbed my heel. I winced, and tried to run, but the pain was too great. I could only hobble toward the ship.

# ➶ ・゜゜・． ➷

# [DIMITRI]

Axius was bleeding.

"Juno!" I called out. "Help Axius get to the boat! I'll hold them off!"

She spun on her heel and ran back, wrapping an arm around him for support. He was gonna be fine.

The guards were already recovering, and were poised to attack. A young man cried out.  
"STOP!" 

Milos emerged from behind them, and he stood.  
His stare was like a gorgon's. I couldn't move.  
His lips were quivering.  
Then they opened.

He shrieked into the docks. "You... I trusted you! I opened myself to you and you LEFT me! I know, you were imprisoned and all, but... I would've fought for you. And you didn't even say goodbye! Do you know how it feels? To be abandoned?"  
Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and his face flushed red.

The docks fell deathly silent.

I didn't know what to say.

"I..."

"We're on already!" Juno shouted from the boat.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed.

But his head hung low.

I shook my head and ran back to the ship.

When I landed on the deck, the ramp was brought in. Kanmi cut the rope, and we set sail. The stares of every person on the deck burned into my skin. For a few brief moments, no one made a sound.

Kanmi was the first to speak.  
"What is everyone looking at! Get back to work!" he ordered.

Axius was collapsed onto the deck. Blood trickled from a gash in his heel, pooling into a crimson puddle. He was wincing.

"Kanmi! Do you have a cloth or something to cover up his wound?"

He frowned.  
"My cloth? But it will get all dirty with his blood on it..."

"Then I'll buy it," I said, reaching for my pouch. 

It wasn't there.

I hit my head. It was still at the inn! And my cloak, too. Ugh.

"It's okay," Axius heaved out. "You can use my cloak."  
With quivering fingers, he unclasped it.

I knelt down and clasped it again.  
"No need to dirty it. I have money," I said, pulling out the aureus from my cheek.  
"See? We can buy some cloth."

Axius cringed again, and I couldn't tell if it was from pain or disgust. "Stop...doing that. I can just clean it later, anyway. Now help me wrap this thing."

"If you say so."  
I took his cloak. It was too big.

"I have a knife in my satchel."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I have a knife."

"No, I mean, are you sure you wanna cut it?"

"Just do it, loverboy," Juno said, reaching into his satchel. She handed me a dagger.

I cut the cloak and wrapped the piece around his foot, nice and tight.  
"You sure come prepared for these things."

"Yeah, and I noticed you clearly don't."

"Hey. It's a compliment."

He relented.  
"Sorry. Force of habit."  
His shoulders relaxed onto the side of the ship, and his eyes shut.

"Cold," Juno commented.  
I ignored her.

"Do you have somewhere he can rest?" I asked Kanmi.

"Below deck. He can rest in the corner. Not comfy, though!"

"Thanks."

I nodded to Juno. 

"You want me to bring him down there?" she said, incredulous.

"You could help me carry him, if that's not too much to ask."

"Fine. Out of the kindness of my heart."

We lugged Axius over each of our shoulders and trudged down to the hold. It was dingy, but at least it was dry. Juno took the rest of his cloak and laid it down, and I gently helped him onto the makeshift rug. He groaned as he hit the floor.

I stroked his calloused hand with my thumb.  
"Just rest." 

He never replied.

Juno sat by him.  
"Well," she started, "that was...eventful. Mind telling me what happened out there?"

Until now, I didn't even realize she was wearing a tunic.  
"Were you wearing that under your dress the whole time?" I asked.

"You're answering my question with another question."

"Sorry. It's...complicated. We just met a couple of nights ago and—"

Juno frowned.  
"So you haven't even known him for a week and he's already that dramatic about it? Unless you killed his family or something, he needs to get a grip."

"Well, I didn't kill anyone, but... I kind of get him? To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to think about it."

"Then you're not only a tease, but a tease with a bleeding heart. You play a dangerous game."  
She got up.  
"I'm gonna go talk to that plump guy. Good luck with your friend, and...whatever your issue is."  
And with that, she left.

Axius stirred, and whispered something.

"Huh?"  
I leaned in.

He rubbed his eyes open.  
"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"Were you awake that entire time?"

"Yeah. Heard everything."

"You're a sneaky one. But I get the feeling that you'd judge me if I told you the whole thing."

"Whatever could've given you that idea?"  
He smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up." I shoved his shoulders lightly. 

We shared a knowing grin.

"So, do you wanna tell me?"

I thought about it for a second. "I'll...think about it first."

"That's a first."

"Maybe you're just rubbing off on me."

"Good." He grinned.

There was silence for a moment too long.

I got up and stretched.  
"I'm gonna go and get some fresh air. It's stuffy in here. Stay here, alright?"

"As if I could go anywhere else, you ass." 

I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"See you later."

"Have fun."


End file.
